The Three Laws of Love
by velvetsprite
Summary: A 2-shot story about favorite couple, J/H! Part I: Hyde's Revelation
1. Chapter 1

Wow, so I have neglected for so long, and have abandoned some of my previous stories along the way (I sincerely apologize!) - however, I had a J/H renewal after re-watching a couple of episodes. I forgot how much I loved them, so I decided to write a short story! Hope you like!

**The Three Laws of Love  
(Two-shots of hilarity.)  
Memories are italicized.**

[part 1]

If only life was a matter of yes/no, black/white, or ying/yang. Things would be much more zen.

But with his girlfriend, Jackie, love and life concurred with Newton's laws of motion – boring, precise, and unnecessary.

It was not that he didn't care for her – he was simply in defiance of society's vision of Love. The trapping sort of Love that hooked every starry-eyed fool out there. Somehow, Hyde found himself included in this particular misery.

Like, just the other day when he and Jackie had fallen into opposite trenches of World War III. It all began with a stupid town festival and ended with frustration.

The chains of Love were very much evident to Hyde through his previously awful experiences:

**I – Love is BORING**

_Jackie: "So, do you want to go see Gone With the Wind again?"  
Hyde: "Um, NO. Jackie, we saw that two nights ago."  
Jackie: "Well, what do you suggest we do then?!"  
Hyde: "How about we have sex?"  
Jackie: "Ugh, you're such a pig. God, I'm leaving."  
Hyde: "Whatever. Don't forget to lock the door on your way out."  
Jackie: "That's it, we are SO in a fight!"_

**II – Love is PRECISE**

_Hyde: "Look, I'm sorry I forgot your birthday! But, now I know, so no big deal, right?"  
Jackie: "Steven J. Hyde, I am sick of your selfishness! It is so sad, considering I had to remind you everyday of this week!"  
Hyde: "Jeez, woman, it's just a date! And in 60 years, it's not going to even matter, because by then we'll all be dead! Time stands no chance to the Reaper, man!"  
Jackie: "UGH, you and your philosophical crap – you know what, I don't care. It's obvious that you'll never be the man I thought you could be…"  
Hyde: "Wow, you just realized that? Come on, babe, how long have we been going out…you should have known by now."  
Jackie: "God, why can't I just have a boyfriend that buys me the perfect card, brings me the freshest roses, and hands over the expensive jewelry? WHY?"  
Hyde: "Because all that sappy shit is thought up by the establishment!"  
Jackie: "Save me the paranoia crap, I'm SO out the door!"  
Hyde: "That's cool."_

**III – Love is UNNECESSARY**

_Jackie: "Steven, I think I love you…"  
Hyde: "Err……..thanks."  
Jackie: "Well…?"  
Hyde: "Well...what?"  
Jackie: "STEVEN! I just poured out my heart to you, and all you can do is stare at me like a moron?"  
Hyde: "Okay, that's not fair. My staring is in great appreciation of your hot outfit tonight."  
Jackie: "Why do I even bother?!"  
Hyde: "Oh, come on, Jackie. Do you need me to say it?"  
Jackie: "Yes, I do! But I'm not going to make you say it, because I know you don't want to!"  
Hyde: "Damn it, Jackie! You know that me saying it is not going to make it real or even true! And I'm not saying that I don't want to – I just don't think I need to!"  
Jackie: "Whatever, do want you want. I need to go…"  
Hyde: "Go where? It's fucking two in the morning!"  
Jackie: "WHATEVER!"_

Times had been trying, that was for sure. Hyde shook his head as he sifted through those unpleasant memories.

But, even in the back of his mind, he knew for sure that without her, he'd be even more miserable. That…without her, he would drive himself crazy. Because that's what they were – **crazy**.

Crazy to each other, and for each other.

Crazy in love with her.

Hyde felt elated and free. It was like a sudden revelation – he had the power to change something. To change what he thought were known as the cold, hard facts of life.

He would do it. Now.

_*ring ring. ring ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I-I want to say something, Jackie," he rushed, clutching the phone tightly.

"Alright, this better be good, Steven. I'm still mad at you for not attending the Point Place Starlight Festival on Saturday."

"Well, funny that you should mention the picnic. You know how you wanted to go, and how I didn't want to go? You kept yelling at me because I had promised you, but then I realized it wasn't even a fair promise to begin with, because you tricked me in the first place So, I called you a bitch, and then you called me an asshole. And today, I was thinking about that and other fights we had, and I just found everything so ridiculous!"

"Are you trying to annoy me by bringing up the details of that unpleasant memory? Or are you calling me ridiculous? Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"NO, you have the wrong idea. I mean, yeah, that was an unpleasant memory – but that's what I'm talking about! We – you and me – our entire relationship is so repetitive. It's the same shit over and over! God, we even fight about the same exact things, just on different days!"

"So, what's your point?"

"I…I want more for us. I want there to be more than just three fucking laws, I mean I want to change them. For us!"

"Steven, what the hell are you talking about? What laws?"

"Jackie, you're the only thing in this world that ever meant something real to me. And, I know that if I lost you, I would lose myself. That's…all I really wanted to say."

"Steven…I…am…so…lost."

Hyde sighed. "Damn, woman, what I'm trying to say is that I think I love you, too. And, I'm prepared to work at this."

_click._

Hyde hung up the phone, pleased with himself – a newfound adrenaline pumping through him.

It was going to be alright.

* * *

A/N: Part II will be up shortly - just got to refine it a little! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II  
Oh, yeah, I decided there is going to actually be one more chapter, so yay/nay? It just wouldn't have worked out any other way :) And thank you so much for the reviews!!**

**

* * *

**

Jackie was confused.  
It was so unlike Steven to ever take charge – on anything! He was the type of boyfriend who mumbled, groaned, and grunted. There were never any actual words.

Jackie was confused.  
Steven never told the truth. But, then again, neither did she. In fact, tiny webs of lies had built their entire relationship. It was in relationship rulebook, wasn't it?

Jackie was confused.  
Steven, never ever said, "I love you." To be fair, she never expected him to. But why now? And the even bigger issue, did he really mean it?

In the short time she and Steven had dated, Jackie had learned a lot about life and love.  
Love was disappointing, demanding, and dangerous.

**I – Love is DISAPPOINTING**

_Jackie: "So, are you ready to go to the Point Place annual garden party?"  
Steven: "Wait, what garden party?"  
Jackie: "…the garden party I've been talking about the last few weeks. Don't you ever listen to me?"  
Steven: "Er, I would listen if it wasn't about the same thing over and over. At a certain point, I just zone out."  
Jackie: "And you think that's alright? I can't believe you – you always do this to me!"  
Steven: "Come on, Jacks, I just simply forgot. Garden parties aren't something that I think about…ever."  
Jackie: "You just forgot? That's great. Well, you know what? Here's another thing you can forget about – forget about me ever coming over again!"_

**II – Love is DEMANDING**

_Jackie: "If you don't say it, I'm leaving."  
Steven: "I'm not going to say it, and you're not going to leave."  
Jackie: "Say it, Steven!"  
Steven: "I'm not going to say it!"  
Jackie: "Say it now, or I'm out that door."  
Steven: "…"  
Jackie: "If you don't tell me you love me, I'm going to do some serious damage to your shins."  
Steven: "What the hell, Jackie? How is forcing me to say something even worth it? If you force me, how do you know I mean it?"  
Jackie: "I just need you to tell me."  
Steven: "Well, I'm not going to do it, so there you go."  
Jackie: "…" _**_kicks shins_**

**II – Love is DANGEROUS**

_Jackie: "How can you say that I don't care for you?"  
Steven: "Well, it's pretty easy when I see you throwing yourself at Kelso."  
Jackie: "I don't need you throwing that in my face every time you feel insecure about our relationship. I love you, Steven, but you need to believe in it."  
Steven: "I'm not insecure. I just know how to weed between truth and lies. You're standing here and telling me I'm insecure? Look at yourself – you're covered in designer brands to make you feel like you're more important than everyone else. Guess what, Jacks, it's just a name on a tag!"  
Jackie: "…I'm leaving, before you find anything else to throw in my face. You're right, Steven. I'm shallow, superficial, and insecure. But, you know what? I thought I could change, because of you. But without even your support, I guess it doesn't matter."  
Steven: "Look, Jacks, I didn't mean it like that."  
Jackie: "Whatever, Steven, whatever."_

_

* * *

_

Jackie shivered at the last painful memory. Things were always so hard for her and Steven.  
She knew that he didn't mean half the hurtful things he said. She even knew that he really did care for her.

But, at times, she felt she was holding on too tight. Not for him, but for her own miserable self. She needed him, more than she could ever admit.

So, in the latest turn of events, Jackie was slightly dazed.  
Either Steven had one too many drinks, or he had been saved from the face of Death.

Either way, Jackie was slightly nervous.

He said he had loved her. He said he would work at it.

If only she could believe it was true.

* * *

Hyde looked at the clock...for the fifth time.  
She was late.

This was scaring Hyde. Jackie was never late - no matter how impossible it seemed, Jackie always managed to be on time.  
That was the thing about Jackie. She was always kicking Impossible's ass, doing her thing, like it was no miracle.

Maybe, he was crazy. He was about to make a big step into the future of their relationship.

"Steven...what's this all about?"

Hyde looked up. He struggled to find words, as his eyes met hers.  
She always managed to take his breath away.

"Jackie, I love you," he started.

She stood still, her eyes unwavering. And then, she spoke.

"Steven, I thought a lot about what just happened. You call me out of nowhere, acting like a total stranger. At first, I was shocked, pleasantly surprised. But then, after you hung up, I started to wonder. I started thinking about what you meant. I got scared. I was beginning to wonder if I hadn't somehow, made you say everything you had."

Hyde sat, puzzled. This was not what he had expected.

"I don't want to be that kind of girlfriend who pushes her boyfriend into saying 'I love you'. I want for us to be real, and for us to always be honest. If you were afraid that I would hold things like the starlight festival against you, you should have just apologized. I don't want you to use those precious words as some kind of apologetic excuse. I love you Steven, and in time, I hope you will, too."

"Are you done?" Hyde asked incredulously. She was taking everything the wrong way.  
"Look, Jackie, I didn't say 'I love you' in order to make you happy or to make you forget about my mistakes. I told you that, because I do. You know me better than anyone, better than my parents, the Formans...you know that I can't be the guy to say the right things. But I realized that because I do love you, I need to say this to you. I want to make this clear: I love you, and I want to be with you, even if it means putting up with your ridiculous fantasies."

For a minute, Hyde regretted adding the last part. She looked as if she was going to hit him.

"Jackie?"

She made her way towards him, her mouth ready to beat the will out of him.  
But as Hyde prepared for another tantrum, she defied his thoughts.

With a gentle kiss, she wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
